Stay Strong
by MARVEL-BABYSITTER31
Summary: Rebecca Eaton is the little sister of Tobias. On his Choosing Day, he tells her to stay strong when he leaves. What will Rebecca do on her own Choosing Day? Will she leave like her brother, or stay behind like her father wants? OC X Eric. FourTris involved.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:;: I finished reading Divergent, and I am almost done with Insurgent. I thought this would be a good idea for a story. Anyways, I hope you guys like it, whoever reads this.**

**Disclaimer: Only own whatever I make up in my head.**

* * *

_**Tobias' Choosing Day**_

_**Rebecca's POV**_

I knew from the moment we got up this morning that he is going to leave us today. Father didn't take notice, of course, too busy talking about the many things Tobi could do to help the community. He never really cares enough to pay attention to the way Tobi looks at him, the way we both hate him so much. Maybe it wouldn't have been this way if he didn't treat us the way he does, but it is.

I know I will lose my big brother today.

"Just to think, in two years it will be your turn to choose Rebecca! Won't that be exciting?" His eyes turn away from my brother, focusing on me instead. When I choose, would I really stay in Abnegation? Or will I be like Tobi and leave? While these thoughts are running through my head, our father is waiting for a response, and my brother is looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes, it will be." A simple reply with so much more hidden beneath it. With this, father returns speaking with Tobi, but Tobi's eyes do not leave mine. We are both more grown, much stronger than anyone else our age. What our father did to us proves that we can fight anything together, but what will happen when he is gone? Nobody can protect me anymore.

"It's almost time, you both go get dressed. After that we will leave with the others." Not a request, but a demand. I immediately stand from my chair and start to walk out of the room, but pause when I notice that Tobi is still sitting at the table. Father notices this also, glowering at him from across the room.

"You can't push us around forever." Tobi snaps, finally getting up from the table. I am so stunned by his words that I can barely move, neither of us have ever stood up to him before. On his way out, Tobi snatches my arm and drags me out of the kitchen, into his bedroom.

Tobi and I never go into each other's rooms, keeping our lives separate. But his is just as mine, plain, as ordinary as it gets for Abnegation. It surprises me that he let me into this room, I can tell though that this means he wants to talk. He always does this, pulling me into an alleyway on the way home, or whispering along the sidewalk where nobody can hear us. Tobias Eaton is a very secretive person, who doesn't trust that many people, and that's why it is going to hurt when he leaves today. No more secrets for me to tell my brother, no more trustworthy people in my life.

No more Tobi.

"Beck, you know-"

"That you're leaving today, it's been obvious for days." I try to keep my voice as calm as possible, but I feel like I'm going to cry. He's all I have left after mother died, he has always taken care of me, protected me from our father when he got angry. What am I going to do?

"So smart you could be Erudite." He jokes, a chuckle escaping his lips. I can't help but laugh too, knowing how angry father would be if I did choose that.

"Don't joke about that, I hate them as much as everyone else!" Using the word 'hate' seems almost illegal amongst the Abnegation, but it feels right when you talk about the Erudite. I would never trust them, not just because they hate us as well, but because I know they are hiding something.

"Yeah, yeah." He pauses, his face becoming serious. "Listen, Beck, when I choose today… I don't want you to be angry with my choice. I am still you're big brother, it's not going to change. But I need you to stay strong once I am gone, I will not be here to protect you. You need to be able to face these things on your own, understand?" Wow, the speech of a lifetime.

"I understand." My voice cracks on my last word, tears threatening to spill. Tobi wraps his arms around me, pulling me into a hug for the first time in months. We don't do this often, and any time we do it's for special occasions. This is as special as it is going to get. I do my best to hold the tears in, if I cry then father will be sure to notice.

"Go get ready, we have a long day ahead." I pull myself away from my brother, starting to walk towards the door. But at the doorway I pause, looking back at him curiously.

"Which faction are you going to choose?"

"You'll see when I pick."

* * *

Wearing simple Abnegation clothing, the three of us set out with some people from our community. My black hair is in a loose bun, the way mother used to wear hers. I never noticed before today how much my brother and I are so alike but so different, and how much we look like how she used to. He has more of her facial features, but has father's hair and eyes. I have her pitch black hair, but father's cold, blue eyes. I know I shouldn't have, but every now and then while they are asleep I would look at myself in the reflection of mother's old mirror in the basement.

We climb the stairs of the Hub building, and with every step I feel my brother becoming even more distant. Would he choose Candor? Erudite? Amity? Or Dauntless?

One of the other Abnegation leaders, Andrew Prior, holds open the door politely. On our way in we say thank-you, earning a bright smile from him. I think he has a daughter and son in my year, I have seen them a few times before. The girl, Beatrice I think, is in my English class, and Caleb is in my science and math classes. I guess I've never really thought about them before now.

I watch the other sixteen years olds file into their section. Right before my brother leaves, he pulls me away from my father and whispers in my ear,

"Remember, stay strong." Is all he says before he walks off.

The ceremony seems to go in slow motion, each teenager walking up and spilling their blood into their new faction. With every name they come closer to my brother's name, coming closer to separating us forever. I wish I could convince him to stay, but I know his heart is in the right place. He wants to be free from this…. This _hell _we were born into.

"Tobias Eaton." My breath hitches as they finally say his name out loud. Tears fill my eyes, but this time I am unable to hold them back. One tear rolls down my face, then another as he steps onto the stage. By the time he takes the knife into his hands, I am silently sobbing next to my father. My brother looks out into the crowd and meets my eyes, giving me a stern look.

_Stay strong._

He cuts open his hand.

_Stay strong._

And bleeds on the Dauntless Coals.

_Stay strong._

Tobias Eaton is gone.

* * *

**A/N:;: You guys like it? Review!**


	2. Divergent?

**I decided to do two chapters in one day, mostly because I'm really excited about this fic.**

**Thanks To: BeatriceEaton46! First reviewer!**

**Disclaimer: Own Rebecca and my plot, not the authors plot, MY PERSONAL PLOT!**

* * *

_**Two Years Later**_

_**Day of Simulation**_

Today is the day that I will know what to do with the rest of my life. The test is supposed to tell us which faction we belong in, of course I am almost certain I will be in Abnegation. It feels strange though, almost like I really don't belong here anymore. I have the top grades in all my classes, and for a few weeks dad hasn't even hit me once. I think it might be because Choosing Day is tomorrow, and he's hoping I will stay here.

Breakfast is already done and I'm dressed for school. I wish I could see myself, I have to know whether or not I look good. It's never really been a concern before now, but I really want to make a good impression today. I already know what my results are going to be today, obviously it is going to Abnegation…. But then again, one of my teachers said I have a better chance at getting Erudite. If I were to switch to that, everyone here would hate me…

Before my dad can catch up to say bye, I walk quickly and silently out of the door. My palms are sweating from the nervous feeling in my stomach, wondering about which faction I really belong in. I'm not that brave, hiding from father, so not Dauntless. I often think of myself more than others, making Abnegation and Amity a no. That would only leave Candor and Erudite, both of which I still do not want to join.

Why do they have to make this process so complicated?

Walking on the sidewalk, I can hear two people approaching behind me. Very few of us ride the bus, I know that for a fact. Ever since we went from one school to the next, the Prior siblings and I have been closer. Well, about as close as three Abnegation teenagers can get.

"Hello Rebecca, how are you this morning?" Caleb asks, coming to my side with a smile. It's only natural for Abnegation people to ask that question, to be so polite. Beatrice comes onto my other side, holding a smile that is not as happy as Caleb's. I should have known she would be the same as me.

"I'm doing just fine. How are you both?" This is actually the same routine we have had for about a year now, it's kind of nice to have people who can be like your friends. Even though I don't know much about them, this is as close to friendship as I am going to get.

"Great!"

"Fine." Beatrice answers, much less enthusiastic than her brother. Inside my head I sigh, because I know today is going to be a long day for the both of us. We're closer than I am with Caleb, I think because we both have an understanding of each other. Neither one of us wants to disappoint our families, but at the same time we think about what we want for our futures.

I have nothing to stay here for.

The bus soon comes, and the three of us file on, taking care not to bump into anybody. I notice how Caleb offers his seat to a man from a different faction. Beatrice and I share the same look, neither of us having that idea. Caleb has much more potential, and would have a better life in Abnegation. As for me and Beatrice, I am not sure where we belong, but it's not here.

At the school, we try to avoid any conflict while walking down the hallway. People usually don't like people in our faction. I'm not really sure why, and I'm not sure what we ever did to them. All I know is that they like to make fun of us, humiliate us. I walk down the hall beside Beatrice, and flinch when one of the boys knocks her down. I get on the floor to help her up, trying to ignore the teasing of the other students.

"Look at her trying to help, isn't it pathetic?" I know who the voice is coming from, it's an Erudite boy, Mathew Jackson. My fists clench and unclench as they walk down the hall laughing. Once I get Beatrice to her feet, she just shakes her head before walking away.

This is the Abnegation life.

This shouldn't be my life.

Reaching my first period classroom, I know that the classes will drag on all day, that's for sure. Every boy and girl from every faction will be thinking about what they should do, what they are going to pick. My eyes dart to the Dauntless boys at the back of the classroom, laughing loudly and playfully shoving each other. They will most likely never leave their faction, they are much too used to the way things are.

My brother chose Dauntless to escape our father, even though he could have chosen any other faction. I'm not quite sure why he picked Dauntless, and I may never know for the rest of my life. Maybe he wanted to prove something to everyone, prove that people are more different than you think. I wonder if I could prove that to everyone? Prove that I am more than what I look like, so much more different than everyone else.

Maybe.

* * *

_**A Few Hours Later**_

Waiting for the test is harder than I thought it would be.

As soon as I entered the waiting area, I took an immediate spot next to Beatrice. She flashed me a short, but nervous, smile. I did almost the exact same back, knowing that today might not go the way we want it to. As far as I'm concerned, there is a large possibility that I may never see Beatrice Prior after tomorrow. Even if I had decided to stay in Abnegation, I know for a fact that she is leaving too. I think this will be good for the both of us.

They start calling out names but I cannot hear them. I can almost feel the blood pulsing through my veins, my heart entering my throat at a quick pace. They soon start calling out the 'R' names, making bile rise from my throat. I swallow it back down though, trying to fight to urge to be sick. I can't do this, I should just go home, I should…..

_"Remember, stay strong."_

"Ryan Lane and Rebecca Eaton." My name is called out along with some other boy's. Everything seems to run in slow motion as soon as my feet move. Beatrice gives me a good luck smile, along with Caleb and another girl, Susan I think. My body doesn't feel like it's moving with my head, everything is so blank. I'm scared, but at the same time my brother's words give me more strength. I thank him silently for being here, even though he isn't actually here.

As the three of us walk down the hallway, my nerves slowly start to fade away. I shouldn't be afraid of anything, this might turn out easier than I thought it would. Just don't think about the test itself until it has already started. Focus on something else, the person who is giving me the test is my best option. If I can focus on whoever it is, then I won't be afraid.

The woman leading us first drops off the Amity boy at his testing room, then continues one to take me to mine. By now I am walking with more confidence in my step, I know that if my brother could do it, then I can too. She stops in front of another door, smiling and gesturing for me to go in. With one, long, deep breath, I open the door and walk in.

The person to give me the test is male, I should have expected something like that. His clothing looks Amity, which is probably the faction he is from. I wonder how amazing it would be to be in Amity? So relaxing, filled with beauty and nature. It could become a good home for me, one that I could laugh in and get married, have children…

"Hi! My name is Michael Jean, I'll be your instructor for today!" His smile is the brightest I have seen today, a trait I notice in most Amity people. I can't help but smile back, feeling much better now that someone has been so kind to me.

"Hello Michael, I'm-"

"Rebecca Eaton, I know! Your father must be so proud to know that tomorrow you will be choosing your faction!" And on that note, my mood is back to the way it was before. I sigh, sitting in the chair and waiting for my test to be done. That's when I notice the large machine, the wires sticking out of it. Then the clear liquid in the tiny cup on the table in front of me. Is this what my test is?

"What does the machine do?" Michael, who was humming, stops and looks at me in shock. What? What did I do wrong?

"Well, you're a curious thing aren't you!" He giggles before continuing. "This is a simulation machine, the liquid on the table is just meant to put you under and start it, the machine links our minds together so I can see everything that is going on." Another bright smile. I am starting to get sick of people smiling now it's getting kind of annoying. Huh, that's another thought that the Abnegation aren't supposed to have.

"Oh." Is all I can say, not really interested in it anymore. With nothing left to distract myself, all I think of is the test.

Michael hands me the clear liquid, and without a second thought I drown it down. Tobi would want me to be this way, to be as brave as I possibly can during the test that will determine my life. I look at Michael while he puts the wires on either side of my head, feeling myself start to drift off into a different place. I close my eyes, my last thought thinking about everything that might happen.

_**Simulation Begin**_

* * *

_When I open my eyes I am in the same room I was in before, but I am standing and there is no machine. Michael is gone as well, making me nervous about what is happening. I have to get something on this test, and it has to be something good. I pray to god that it won't be Erudite…_

_"Choose an item." In the blink of an eye, a table appears with a slice of cheese and a knife on it. Michael's voice told me to choose, but for what reason? Why would I need to choose an item, and that item I choose would be the exact opposite of the other? Most likely this has something to do with the test, and my results. The knife is violent, standing for probably Dauntless. The cheese reminds me of the agriculture of the Amity, standing for that._

_"I don't know." I can't choose something, both could be important._

_"Choose what you feel is right."_

_"Both could be right, I don't know." I start to get frustrated with myself. Why can't I just choose either the cheese or the knife? So many different things could happen, different situations I could be thrown into. There is no way for me to tell which one I should use unless I know what is going to happen. There is no way that Michael will tell me either, that would be cheating._

_"Choose."_

_"I said I don't know!" by this time I start yelling, getting annoyed with that stupid voice._

_"Choose."_

_"I SAID I DON'T KNOW!" I finally scream out, making the table in front of me disappear. So I get neither of the items then, because my anger finally released itself. How could I have been so stupid? I should have picked the knife, it would be better for defense than anything else._

_I hear growling from behind me, and turn around slowly to see a large dog making its way towards me. Fear takes place of the anger, making me cower down on the ground. I should have picked the knife, I might have been able to fight it off. Then again, the cheese could have distracted it to get away from me, so I would not have to hurt it._

_Then again, there are other way of dealing with dogs._

_I fall flat on the floor, playing dead in front of the dog. If it is not that interested in me, then it will walk away and leave me alone. If it's hungry, then it might end up trying to eat me anyway. I soon feel the hot breath of the dog on the back of my neck, making sure that I keep myself as calm as possible. It growls low, but soon the breath disappears._

_Then I hear a crying child._

_When I look up I see the wolf with its jaw wrapped around the arm of the child. She is screaming at the top of her lungs, trying to pull away. This is when I notice how much she looks like me, the hair and eyes, and the little dress I used to wear when I was little. My face pales when I realize something,_

_The little girl is me._

_I don't know what I'm doing, but I soon find myself running towards the little girl. My head is screaming at me to stop, telling me that this is a bad idea. But my heart is telling me that I won't really save myself, unless I save my smaller self. I'm scared out of my mind, but it's only making my feet move even quicker. Before I know it, I slam myself into the side of the dog's head._

_Then the scene changes._

_"Ask me an impossible question." Michael appears in front of me, sitting in the chair with his legs crossed. I frown._

_"An impossible question?"_

_"Yes. Ask me something that I will not be able to answer." The smile on his face never seems to fade._

_How can I ask him something that is impossible to answer? Everything has an answer, nothing cannot have an answer. Everyone has their own opinions of things, so everyone has their own way of answering questions. As far as I know, nothing is impossible to solve, or to answer._

_But maybe…_

_"Which faction will I choose tomorrow?" Only I can truly know that. His smile falls from his face, a frown replacing it._

_"I am guessing it will not be Abnegation."_

_"I never said which I will not choose, I said which I will choose."_

_"I answered though." I smirk slightly at this, knowing that I have won._

_"But not correctly."_

* * *

_**Simulation End**_

The simulation finally ends, making me jerk up quickly. The first thing I do is look at Michael, who looks more confused than anything. What if I did not get a faction? What if I end up on the streets, factionless? He doesn't look at me though, he looks at his clipboard, deciding, trying to figure something out. I can tell from the look on his face that he is thinking hard.

"You know, I transferred from Erudite to Amity." My eyebrows raise at this, he does not seem like the kind of man who would ever be in Erudite.

"What does this have to do with me?" I ask, my face becoming pale. There is no telling what I could have gotten, but from his face it doesn't look like I got anything good. He finally faces me, studying my reaction closely. It is now that I can see the Erudite within him, his curiosity is shining much brighter than it had before.

"The problem is that you got three results, Erudite, Dauntless, and Candor." Okay, so I did get some results then. But I know that we are only supposed to get one, that's how it usually goes.

"How is that possible?" I am asking myself more than I am asking him. Worry fills his eyes, making me nervous all over again. This can't be a good thing, I must have ruined the test in the beginning when I did not choose anything. I am so idiotic, I'm going to end up without a faction!

"I gave you the choice of either the cheese or the knife and you…. Well, you screamed at me in anger. I am very sure that is not the trait of either Abnegation or Amity, knocking those two out. I would have expected you to leave the girl to die in your fright, but you didn't, snot knocking any more results off. When I asked you for the impossible question, you tricked me, but did not lie nor fail." He explains, rushing through it with a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead. He looks almost as nervous as I am, but I don't know why that would be.

"So?"

"So you're Divergent. I never thought they existed…. But here you are." He pauses before speaking again. "I would have to report this to the government, but I am deciding not to, for your sake Rebecca. Stay safe, do NOT tell anyone this. Alright?" He bites his fingernails nervously, seemingly thinking this all over in his head.

"Okay."

"Good. I am doing you a favor Rebecca, I think you should choose Abnegation at your ceremony. Good-bye." With that, I walk out of the room wondering what Divergent is.

* * *

**A/N:;: Thanks for reading, please review!**


	3. Erudite, Dauntless, or Candor?

I had decided to wait for Beatrice to get done before leaving, telling her brother and their friends to go ahead and leave. I rarely talk to anybody about anything, but recently I just need to let my thoughts out. She won't scold me like anyone else because she's like me. Maybe she would understand what I am going through right now, the trouble I am having about which faction I should choose. Michael said three factions…

Divergent.

He said not to mention anything about it to anyone, but maybe I could tell Beatrice. She seems trustworthy enough to tell something like this. Then again, I really don't know her all that well. I don't know how much I can trust her, after all Beatrice's father is a government official. No, I cannot tell her anything about my results.

"You're still here?" Beatrice walks into the now empty room. She was one of the last ones to test, looking a lot less affected then the others who came before her. I would have nothing to say there though, I wasn't that affected by it either. A little afraid of the wolf, sure, but other than that nothing else really got to me. I wonder if Tobi was anything like me when he took his aptitude test…. Probably not since he picked Dauntless. Then again, Dauntless was one of three of my results.

"Yeah, I figured maybe we could walk home together and…. Talk." Asking someone to talk feels so strange. Dad doesn't talk to me that often, unless he is praising my grades or angry about something I did wrong. Now that I think about it, when have I ever done anything wrong to him?

"Oh, okay." I can tell it feels as strange to her as it does to me. People usually don't talk to us, so I can easily understand that. Sometimes I feel antisocial because I never make an attempt at conversation, dad says that feeling lonely and seeking someone to talk to is selfish. But I don't think it is, I think when you do this that you help someone else who might need someone to talk to like you. Is that reason I want to talk to Beatrice? I don't know.

I walk out of the school, much quicker than I intended with Beatrice at my heels. We already missed the bus, so now we have to walk home. That's okay though, we will be able to talk about more if there are no people interrupting us. That's what Tobi and I used to do, walk home along the streets so we could actually talk. It's quite here, peaceful, a better environment for me. It's weird how I didn't get Amity on my test…

Once we are in an area with less people, I decide I should start talking. There is a lot we can talk about, so much neither of us know about each other. I'm kind of curious about her life with her family, how much better she must have it.

"How has your brother been doing?" I ask, trying not to sound too eager to start a conversation. She has been staring down at the pavement, thinking about something pretty hard. Now Beatrice turns towards me, smiling a little happier than before.

"He has been good. How is your father?" At the mention of my father, my stomach twists, making me want to be sick. Should I tell her about what he does? Can I trust her with that kind of information? Or is it like the Divergent thing, something I can never trust anyone with?

"He is fine." Usually this is where the talking ends, but I can't keep quite. "How did your test go?" the curiosity is killing me.

"You know we aren't supposed to talk about it." She says, her voice barely a whisper. I notice her face paling, a definite sign of fear. But for what reason would she have to be afraid?

"I'm just curious." I really do sound like an Erudite, but I could never join them. That would leave me two choices; Dauntless and Candor.

"I'll tell you if you tell me." My results in exchange for her results? I'm not sure if that's the best idea for this situation. I could trick her like I did with Michael, or I could just tell her the truth. I stop walking when I realize that she slowed her pace. In front of us is a factionless man, making guilt shoot through me. How I didn't get Abnegation of that test, I'll never know.

"Do you have any food?" He asks, looking worn and tired. They have it a lot harder than the rest of us do, taking the unwanted jobs and receiving very little money for it. I wonder if my brother ended up being factionless after his initiation. He didn't seem like the kind of person who could survive what they could have thrown at him. Even if Tobi is factionless, father would never allow me to see him.

"Here." I grab a peach out of my bag, Beatrice does the same but with an apple. We both look at each other, and for the first time since he left, I laugh. Like I said before, the two of us are exactly alike in way too many ways. The man takes the peach and apple without another word, running off, only sparing one glance back.

The rest of our walk is taken in silence, which I am now almost grateful for. I should follow by what the Amity man said, do not tell anyone about anything that happened during the aptitude test. Not Beatrice, not Caleb, not Susan or her brother, and especially not my father.

We reach Beatrice's home before mine, both of us saying a quick good-bye before heading in our separate directions. I could honestly see Beatrice staying here for her family, but for any other reason I cannot. She has so much energy, you can tell by just looking at her, that she looks like she might go crazy. It's tough living here with these people, no matter how kind most of them are.

I'm going to transfer to Candor.

At least in Candor you will not have anyone who lies or deceives you. We don't have that here either, but in Candor I can be as selfish as I want to be. I won't have to wear the same clothes as everyone else, or look so-…. So _boring _like everyone here. This is what my brother would want me to do, he would want me to leave our dad to die alone in his own sorrow.

* * *

"How did your test go?" When I got home, all he did was avoid me. I went upstairs, changed into my home clothes, and then went downstairs to start dinner. It's our usual routine, except for when he wants to talk while we're eating. That's when I know that things are serious, that he's wanting to know if I am hiding anything.

"Good." A simple reply, just like how I used to with Tobi in the house. But it doesn't seem to satisfy my dad. He sets down his knife and fork, looking at me from across the table. If I'm not careful with my words, I could end up getting beaten again tonight. It doesn't matter if the choosing ceremony is tomorrow, he would take that risk.

"Just good? Were there any certain good points in it?" His voice is at an all-time dangerously low level. I don't like this, not at all.

"I'm not supposed to talk about it." I use the same excuse that Beatrice used with me earlier today. There are more than one reasons for me to say this though, only one of which seem important to me. Dad grabs his fork and begins to eat again. I just barely got passed him this time, only barely.

After dinner he still does not say anything, instead retreating to his bedroom quickly. I'm happy about that, not really wanting to face any conflict for tonight. I'm too tired after all that has been running through my mind, I really should sleep. But even when I fall into bed, I feel too afraid of everything to fall asleep. I'm afraid I will not like Candor, or like anything I have to do there. I'm afraid of being completely alone, no friends, no family, just me.

I want Tobi.

* * *

**_CHOOSING DAY_**

Anybody could understand feeling afraid on Choosing Day.

But what makes me more fearful is that now I am rethinking choosing Candor. Erudite requires having a high level of intelligence, which all my teachers say I would fit into. I am in the top three of all of my classes, this would make me fit in easier with the other Erudite's. The only problem is that most everyone in Abnegation will hate me for it. Why should it matter though? They would hate me for leaving this faction in the first place.

When we walk out of the door together, it reminds me of the day that Tobi left us. Except this time there is nobody here to tell me that everything will be okay, right now all I have is myself. And I realize that all I may ever have is going to be myself…

Along the way I see Beatrice and Caleb walking ahead. Caleb walks with so much confidence in his stride, he must already know what he wants to pick. Beatrice on the other hands has a slight slouch, staring at the ground as we all walk to the Hub. When I look at myself, I know that I could never belong in either Candor or Erudite. I may be smart, but I could never be so cold. I might be truthful, but I could never stop myself from lying. I lie to myself more often than I think.

But that would only leave me with one choice.

Climbing the stairs of the Hub center is one of the hardest things for me. It's not that I'm out of shape, I just hate the feeling that if I fall, or if anybody in front of me falls, that we could tumble down the stairs to our death. Other factions just take the elevators. I wish that our would as well, because now the higher we go the more afraid of heights I become.

Once again this year, Mr. Prior is holding open the door for us. Once again, we all smile and tell him thank-you for his kindness. I'm not sure I could be as generous as to hold open a door for this many people, not ever.

Beatrice, Caleb, Susan and I all head to the section we are supposed to be in. Susan is next to Caleb, who is next to Beatrice, who is next to me. I never noticed before, but now I can see that I am several inches taller than Beatrice is. Standing beside her, I look like I could take more of a hit, she looks like one hit could take her down. But I think I know better, I have seen tiny Dauntless children who can handle a lot, she probably could too. Dauntless…

When everyone is situated they start calling out names from backwards alphabetical order. That means that I will go before Caleb and Beatrice, but after Susan.

They call Susan's name, and not to my surprise she picks Abnegation. Susan never seemed like the kind of girl who wanted to get out of the quite life. She has always been too polite, and too sweet to do something like transfer. As for me, I can either go with Candor or Erudite, Dauntless is completely out of the question. I wouldn't be able to pull it off being Dauntless, I would die the first time I tried to get on that train.

"Rebecca Eaton." The crowd falls silent when my name is called. I know why, it's because of the rumors going around about my dad beating my brother and I. It's not a lie, but just like how I could never tell Beatrice, I could never tell anyone about it.

When I stand from my chair, my legs feel like jelly. The nervousness has found its way back to my body, enabling me to move without putting in a lot of effort. It must not be that noticeable though, everyone in the crowd isn't looking at me with disgust. But they are looking at me curiously, weighing on my decision more than I would like. Maybe most of them already know I am going to leave, my father should at least know this. But instead he holds a smug smile in the crowd.

He knows he is making me run away, just like Tobi.

I take the knife out of whoevers hand it was, I didn't pay attention. But this is when I stop, looking at every option I have. Candor, Erudite, even Dauntless.

I can't be Dauntless.

Or Erudite.

Or Candor.

But I have to choose one of them, because even though Michael said to pick Abnegation, I refuse to stay. Too much has happened in my life for me to stay, too much for me to handle any longer. I cut open my hand, the feeling of the blood trickling down the side nearly nauseating me.

With one last look into the stands, and a last minute decision,

I bleed on the coals.

Dauntless.


	4. Wrong Choice

**FINALLY GOT ANOTHER REVIEW!**

**I was starting to feel like this story meant nothing...**

**Any who, thanks KUPKAKES!**

**Disclaimer: This is the last one I'm doing, because it's pretty damn obvious that I don't own this shit.**

* * *

_**The Wrong Choice**_

I numbly make my way over to where the other Dauntless initiates are, my heart sinking into my chest. I should have chosen Abnegation, why didn't I choose Abnegation? I can't help but let my eyes wander towards the crowd of Abnegation at the other end of the building, catching the expression of betrayal on my father's face. You know, he really did deserve this, he didn't deserve to win another battle. The only thing I am currently regretting, is making the mistake of picking Dauntless above all else.

I can't really hear them call out any other names, too busy thinking about my brother. He wasn't the strongest, sure, but he still had enough sense to stand up for himself on the very last day we had to spend together as a family. I can only hope that he made it past the initiation, I need to be able to see my big brother again.

"Hey." I jump slightly as Beatrice coms to my side, tugging on the grey fabric of my shirt. My eyes widen, then go back to the Abnegation crowd for the second time. All of them are even more shocked, both daughters of government leaders transferred to a different faction. Both of us transferred to Dauntless...

"You came here too?" I ask, almost is disbelief. Maybe there is some hope for us to have a real friendship, after all, each faction does things differently.

"Yes, I just couldn't take being there anymore. It's just-"

"Not you?" I offer, smiling a little when she nods her head. We both transferred for pretty much the same reasons, mine only slightly different. At least while we are in Dauntless, I will have someone that I already know there. Maybe that will make things easier for me in the long run, I won't be as shy then.

After that short conversation, we more or less just sit in silence. It's kind of awkward, considering we never really talked before the past few days. But I think things will start to get better soon enough, I just have to give it some time. I could easily fit into Dauntless if I really tried...

The speaker tells us that all the names have been called, dismissing us.

That's when all hell breaks loose.

The Dauntless all begin running straight towards the staircase, shoving people out of their way, screaming and shouting. Beatrice and I run after them, I have to force myself to slow down though so that she can keep up with me. Her short legs might be quick, but they aren't quick enough in the situation. I grab ahold of her arm, forcing us both to speed up.

The boy beside us asks what's going on, an Erudite that obviously transferred to Dauntless. The boy has light red hair, mixed in with a little brown.

"I don't know!" Both Beatrice and I say at the same time, dashing down the stairs after the other Dauntless. The boy starts to fall behind us, but I'm not having any of that. I use my other hand to grab onto his arm as well, dragging both of them down the stairs as fast as possible.

Beatrice and the boy, whose name I haven't caught yet, finally are able to fall in pace with me once we reach the bottom of the stairwell. I let go of their arms and continue to follow the other Dauntless, the ones who know what they're doing, towards wherever we are supposed to be. Beatrice must have caught on to something, because her face pales a little as we come closer to the schoolyard and the train tracks.

Train tracks.

Oh no.

I am finally able to feel the burning sensation in my legs, fear coursing through my body. If I would have known we would have to jump onto a moving train, I most likely would have picked a different faction. This is dangerous, life risking even. Why would anybody do something like this as a part of an initiation? Right, I forgot, their Dauntless.

And I will be too.

My breaths become more labored with every step I take, all of us nearing the fast moving train. The Erudite boy begins to slow down again, his breathing becoming rough and jagged. I reach back for him again, forcing him forward with me. Beatrice is still at my side, keeping up her pace and readying herself for the jump we are about to make. We have no other choice, it's either do this or become factionless. I would rather risk my life trying to become Dauntless than live on the streets for the rest of my life.

Beatrice leaps onto the train, another girl helping her on. I take one last look at the Erudite, who I still have ahold of, and thrust my feet off of the ground. There is a moment of pure terror that sweeps through my body before we make it on. Both of us hit the train floor with a thud, I'll have bruises and scrapes from this tomorrow. The boy had luckily made it on with me, lifting a huge weight off of my chest.

The train is moving too fast for any of us to tell what anyone else is saying, so I don't bother talking. The boy who jumped on with me still looks terrified, but also looks relieved. He probably thinks he has more of a chance now that he has made it on to the train, but if he was an Erudite he must know that now that we are on, we are going to have to jump off. Beatrice knows this too, the look she gives me is enough to tell.

The train moves for quite a while, passing by building after building. After a few minutes I finally relax, trying to enjoy the train ride to our new home. Everyone else though, they are much tenser. My brother had to do this, did he ever make it onto the train? Or did he fail and end up factionless?

Finally, we see Dauntless-Born Initiates jumping out of the train cars ahead.

Onto a roof.

A roof several feet away.

"They want us to jump onto that?!" The red haired Erudite boy finally speaks.

"I guess so!" I scream back at him, his face paling even more than it had before. I look back at Beatrice to see her and the other girl trying to convince an Amity boy to jump with them. He's refusing, saying that he would rather be factionless than dead.

I don't blame him.

"Come on!" For the third time today, I take his hand into mine, determined to get us both onto that roof. His eyes widen, then he starts shaking his head with tears in his eyes. I can see that this boy really doesn't want to go, but we don't have any other choice. I am not going to let him do this to himself, I risked my life trying to get him on this train, and I will risk my life to get him off of it.

"I can't, it's too far!" He screams, one tear leaking down his face.

"Get over it! You are NOT going to be factionless!" I've never really yelled at someone before, and I have never really wanted to. But this boy needs to let me help him, I can't just jump off and leave him here. It would be on my conscience for the rest of my life...

"NO!" He screams, trying to get himself out of my grasp. I turn to face him, using my hand to force his eyes to mine. I don't know where this sense of control has come from, but I am starting to like it. I think I might have a chance at surviving this thing.

"What's your name?" I ask, trying to hurry as we draw even closer.

"James!" He cries out, still struggling.

"Okay James, listen to me!" He stops, looking at me with wide eyes. "We're going to jump together, and I know that we will make it because we made it on the train the first time! I will help you, okay!?" James' eyes look at the roof, then back at me. He very reluctantly nods his head, making me smile.

We lock arms together, keeping a tight hold on one another. I look over to see that Beatrice and the other girl are doing the same thing we are, trying to make it over together. They look like they could be good friends, even though they come from different factions. It might just be a good thing that the two of us transferred over from Abnegation, more freedom, less feeling like a caged bird.

The roof finally comes up, the people in the car in front of us jump. With one last deep breathe, I leap off with James in tow, feeling the wind untangle my hair from the bun it was in, letting my hair fly free. My stomach leaps into my throat, tears tickling at the edge of my eyes.

We hit the roof hard, knocking the wind out of me. I shut my eyes tightly, trying to gain my composure again. My eyes open up, instantly checking to see if James made it over with me. He's on the ground nursing his injured knee, which is only a little scrape. James' eyes wander back up to mine, smiling happily.

"Thanks Stiff." Huh, saved him from being factionless twice, and he still calls me a Stiff. Oh well, at least he's being nice about all of it.

Beatrice and the other girl also landed safely, from what I can see. But it's the scream I hear from one of the Dauntless-Born Initiates that makes my heart drop. She's kneeling over the edge of the roof, sobbing after someone who obviously didn't make it. A Dauntless man takes her away from the roof, trying to console her for her loss. Beatrice steps over, and looks down with a ghost white face. The she turns away, eyes meeting mine again with regret.

Why did we pick Dauntless?

A man begins speaking, but I cut him out as I had done to the speaker at our ceremony. James follows me over to where Beatrice and the other girl are, standing next to both of them. The man gestures to the side of the roof where the poor girl had fallen off, smirking and saying something about how 'careful' we have to be. Considering this is Dauntless, I'm pretty sure that meant absolutely nothing.

Then he says something that completely sets me off.

"You have to jump off of this building to make it as Dauntless." We have to jump off of a building.

WE HAVE TO JUMP OFF OF A BUILDING!?

"You want us to jump off of a building?" Another boy, from Erudite again, asks skeptically. I glance at James to see the nervousness coming back to his face again. I pinch his arm to remind him that I will help him.

"Yeah, if you have a problem with it you can always be factionless." he says with a sickening smile.

"Well, I guess this is the end for the Stiff's." The boy says, pointing us out with a laugh. Why do the Erudite always have to do that? I just don't understand what we ever did to make them hate us.

Beatrice scowls, then walks forward to the edge of the building. My eyes widen at her sudden burst of bravery. She must have felt offended by the comment he made towards her, and I have to admit, I kind of want to do this now too. I follow after Beatrice, making even more eyes around us fill with surprise. She isn't going to be the only one of us to jump off, I will just have to be the second. I pause, waiting for her to leap off first. She takes off her Abnegation jacket, tossing it at the boy who made the comment about us. I smirk a little in satisfaction.

Then she jumps.

I decide to wait a few seconds before stepping on the edge, not wanting to fall right on top of her. When I look down I see nothing, just the blackness below. This might not be the best idea, but I have no other choice. I will not be factionless, I would rather die.

When I force myself over the edge of the roof, every fear I have ever had of heights leaves me. It feels amazing, falling through air and feeling like you are flying. Every emotion I have ever had leaves me for the adrenaline rush of this moment. Nothing matters now, not the factions, not my dad, nothing but myself falling through the air.

Then I hit something.

From the texture I know that I have fallen into a net, making me smile bright. That wasn't that bad, even made me conquer a fear I have had for the longest time. Cheers erupt around me, and when I look up I see several people surrounding the net in black clothing.

The other Dauntless.

Hands reach out around me, reaching to try and help me out of the net. I would rather try to get myself out of the net, but it doesn't look or feel like I will be able to do that. So I reach for one hand, holding onto it tightly as whoever it is drags me out of the net. When I look up, I see a man with cold grey eyes and black hair. He has piercings in his ears and one above his eyebrow.

"I'm Eric. What's your name Stiff?" Ugh, here we go with the Stiff thing again. I'm starting to get tired of this.

"Re-" I stop myself, smiling slightly.

"Beck, just call me Beck."

* * *

**A/N: I might have gotten a few words wrong, but I tried to get it as close as possible, with a few changes.**

**Like the guy that wasn't supposed to ever board the train, I made her save him.**

**Yeah...**

**Review please, it's much appreciated!**


	5. Eric

**Chapter 5: Eric**

I don't know what was wrong with me, but I couldn't stop staring into his eyes. They are so hypnotizing, intoxicating, more than what would be normal. His grip on me did not loosen, instead tightening and will most likely leave a bruise later. Eric narrows his eyes at me for a moment, before I feel my arm being ripped away from his hand.

James glares at Eric, putting himself in front of me protectively.

"Eric."

"James."

I look between the both of them questioningly, before James pulls me in the other direction, away from Eric. I can't help but take one last glance back in his direction, seeing him staring after me almost confusing way. I look back at James to see him more furious than I ever imagined that scared little red head could be.

Of course there is a different question running through my mind; How do they know each other?

"Alright, initiates!" A woman shows up in front of us, smirking. I notice how her eyes scan over all of us that were not Dauntless-Born, before going back to the others. "Today you will be spit into two groups, Dauntless-Born and Transfers. Dauntless-Born, follow me." She walks off somewhere, all the sixteen year olds in black following her out.

A man steps out from the shadows.

Is that?...

Tobias?!

He stands in the front of our group, his eyes scanning over us until they lay on me. There is a moment of shock that passes through his eyes before he opens his mouth and begins to speak.

"Most of the time I work in the control room, but for the next few weeks I am your instructor, my name is Four." The look on his face tells me he is bored, but each time his eyes meet mine confusion race through them. He knows who I am, he probably never thought in a million years I would leave Abnegation for Dauntless.

Wait, did he say his name is Four?!

"Four? Like the number?" The girl who was with Beatrice before speaks up, looking at him weird. I don't blame her, I have the same expression right now. Why would he change his name to Four?

"Yes." He snaps, looking at her like she is the most annoying person in the world. "Is there a problem?"

"No." She says, looking fearful of him. If I didn't know my brother, I would probably be afraid too. But the fact that I was raised with him, and that I know he would never hurt me changes things.

"Good. We are about to go into the Pit, which you will someday learn to love. It-"

"The Pit? Clever name." She smirks a little, and you would think after her last comment that she would learn not to speak unless being spoken to. But apparently, her Candor nature is shining through.

Tobi walks right up to her, making he flinch back in fear.

"What's your name?"

"Christina."

"Well Christina, if I wanted to put up with Candor smart-mouths, I would have joined their faction!" He snaps, clearly mad at her. Well, he has certainly gotten more rude since the last time we saw each other. "The first lesson you will learn from me is to keep your mouth shut. Got that?" A lot of the other initiates mumble a 'yes' or 'yeah', but instead I raise my eyebrow, challenging him. His eyes find mine again, giving me 'The Look'.

"Yes sir..." I finally say, looking away from my brother.

Our small group starts to walk down a dark tunnel. I go to walk by Beatrice, whose name has been changed to Tris, and the girl named Christina. James follows close behind me, not getting too close but not getting too far either. I would have to admit that I am afraid of the dark, and I don't really want to walk through these halls for the rest of my life. But, it's better than being factionless...

"What a jerk.." Christina mumbles to Tris. I hold back a laugh, if they knew who he was when we were kids, they would probably change their mind about him. It's not his fault that our family was broken apart by our dad...

"I guess he doesn't like to be laughed at." Tris says, which I agree with her. If there was ever one thing Tobi could never stand, it was people laughing at other people. Then again, he could have changed a lot in the past two years... There could be many other reasons...

We walk into a large area with steep and narrow pathways running alongside the walls. This must be the Pit.

"Oh, I get it." I smile when Christina says this.

"If you follow me, I will show you the chasm." The chasm? That doesn't sound very good.

* * *

We walked around for a bit, Tobias showing us different things around Dauntless HQ. For the most part I kind of blanked out, something that I did most of the time during school. It didn't seem to matter though, I still made some 0f the best grades in my class. I just had the worst time keeping my attention on most things fro a long period of time.

After a while we come into the dining hall, and it wasn't until now that I realize how starving I am. When we all go to grab our lunch, I see and smell things that I have never seen or smelled in Abnegation. I can tell that Tris is feeling the same way I am right now, because she looks surprised. We grab some food and walk side by side together to find a seat. Maybe it is because we are used to walking together like we did at school, or maybe it is just because we want something familiar.  
What I didn't expect was for us to sit by Tobi.

Christina is sitting directly by my brother, and Tris sits right next to her. With no other seats available next to them, I go to sit on the other side of my brother. He glances at me out of the corner of his eyes, then looks back to Tris and Christina. For some strange reason, I am thinking I will be lectured about this later on.  
I take a bite into what I think the other initiates called a 'Hamburger' and I love it. Tris picks hers up and starts to study it, making a laugh slip from my lips. A smile tugs at the edge of Tobi's lips, and Tris scowls at me from the other end of the table. I mouth 'sorry' to her, but keep smiling.

"It's beef, put this on it." Tobi hands her some ketchup, and I can't help but notice the tiny, barely noticeable blush on her face. Ah, Tris might have a tiny crush on my brother.

Christina looks at Tris like she's crazy

"You've never had a hamburger before?" Then she looks at me. "Have either of you?" I shake my head in response.

"Is that what it's called?" Tris says, staring at it like it's going to explode in her hands.

"Stiff's eat plain food." My brother says, looking at Tris and glancing at me again. I don't understand why he can look at her head on, but only give me a sideways glance! It's starting to make me mad...

"Why?" Christina asks, pushing the subject farther then I can tell my brother wants to go. The vein in his neck is literally starting to become visible, and you can tell by the way his body is positioned that he isn't in a gaming mood.

"Extravagance is considered self-indulgent and unnecessary." Tris states simply, taking a bite out of the hamburger. I look at my own plate to see that I have already finished my food. All I'm doing now is waiting for Tris and Christina to get done so we can leave. Something finally clicks in my head, and I cant believe I didn't think of it before.

Where is James?

"No wonder you left." the sentence takes my mind off of James, and switching to why I left in the first place. There are many reasons, all of which never once involved food though. I guess it is just a plus of his decision..

"Yeah it was because of the food." I look at Tris as she says this.

Why did she leave?

I let out a long sigh, catching the attention of my brother once again. This time he faces me head on, giving me the 'We Are Going To Talk About This' look. He used to do that when we still lived back with our father, so that way our dad would never know that we secretly spoke to each other.  
I'm probably in trouble with my brother now.

The doors behind us open loudly, and everyone around us goes quite. I don't turn around, knowing by common sense that whoever this is must be someone important. The footsteps seem to echo throughout the dining hall, everyone in the room more tense that I have ever seen a person before.  
"Who's that?" Christina, the woman of many questions.

"His name is Eric, a Dauntless leader." This causes me to snap my head around and stare directly at Eric. His eyes graze over the crowd of people, then meets mine with a smirk.

As soon as I look away from Eric, I can hear his footfalls coming closer to us.

"Seriously? He's so young." Christina, now your starting to get on even my nerves.

"Age doesn't matter here." And for the hundredth time, he looks at me. You know Tobi, I really don't care if age doesn't matter stop referring to things and looking at me as if I'm trouble!

The foot steps finally stop behind me, a hand coming down on my shoulder.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me?" Tobias obviously doesn't like this man, and he certainly doesn't like the fact that he is touching me. He narrows his eyes at the hand on my shoulder, and I can feel the grip from Eric tightening.

"This is Tris, Christina, and-"

"Beck, I know." His body moves closer, making me stiffen. "So, we have two Stiff's this year huh? Wonder how long they'll last." This statement earns another glare from my brother, and a nervous glance from Tris. I don't move, feeling like an animal stuck in a corner with nowhere to run.

I'm terrified.

"So, what have you been up to Four?" His other hand comes down on my other shoulder. My brother shrugs as if everything is fine, but I can tell that something is wrong. It's not just because he doesn't like Eric touching me either.

"Nothing really." It's obvious he doesn't want to talk, but Eric continues anyways.

"Max tells me he keeps trying to meet with you, and you don't show up. He requested for me to find out what is going on with you." The first hand on my shoulder moves down my back, rubbing circles around my spine. I shiver involuntarily.

"Tell him I am happy with the current position I hold."

"So he is wanting to give you a job?" The motions on my back stop, the hand on my shoulder tightening so much that it will definitely leave a bruise.

"So it would seem." His voice is deathly calm, something that for once makes me fear my brother. Whoever Eric is, he must not be a good man, Tobi never talks to anyone in that kind of tone. It's almost... Eerie...

"And you aren't interested?" The grip loosens.

"I haven't been interested for two years." For two years? That would have been around the time he switched from Abnegation to Dauntless!

"Well, lets hope he gets the point then." He pulls his hands away from me, finally. He walks out of the room, but not before giving me a second look over, smirking.  
I might have gotten myself in a dangerous position.

"Are you two... Friends?" Tris asks, obviously sensing the same tension that I had felt.

"We were in the same transfer class, he came from Erudite."

"Knew it." I say without realizing my mistake. Both Tris and Tobias give me a curious look, making me want to shrink down and disappear. I need to start thinking things over before I speak my mind about them.

"Were you a transfer too?" I'm honestly surprised you don't recognize him Tris. After all, when you were little you used to stare at him...

"I thought I would have trouble with Candor asking too many questions, now I've got Stiff's too?" Whoa buddy, your talking about your sister here. And, he doesn't seem to remember when he was one of us... Right, faction before blood.

"It must be because your so approachable, you know, like a bed of nails." I laugh when she says this, earning myself a glare from Tobi. He looks back at Tris, staring at her, analyzing her before speaking again.

"Careful Tris, Beck." Then he stands and leaves.

* * *

**TIME SKIP**

The rest of the tour went by quick.

By the time we got the place where we would be sleeping, I started to feel the pain from jumping off and on the train. The impact didn't really affect me before, maybe the curiosity of my new faction numbing it out. It doesn't matter now, because the scrape along my arm where my jacket tore and the aching in my legs is enough to make me want to pass out on the spot.

I'm sure the Dauntless do more than just this.

Everyone starts picking out their bunks, and I would have chosen one close to Bea-... Tris, but some other people took those up before I even got the chance. I look over by where James chose his to see the bunk next to his empty. Without another thought I went over and laid down in the one beside his. He flips over and smiles at me from his bunk.

"Hey Stiff."

"Beck." I huff, narrowing my eyes slightly. I'm not one to really start a confrontation, but I don't like it when people calls us-... When people called my old faction that. I'm still getting used to not being Abnegation, but at the same time I couldn't wait to be free and do whatever I wished, or whatever my new faction would let me do, without being scolded. Without the fear of being beat...

"Beck, right." His smile turns to a smirk. "So, you decided to sleep by me?"

"Only because you were my last option." He chuckles at this. "How did you know that Eric guy?" All the laughter and smiles die from his face when I say this. He turns away from me, not saying another word for the rest of the night.

They must not like each other, that Eric guy must have done something to James in the past.

But that still does not explain why James hates Eric so much. The way they talked to each other, and the way they looked at each other looked like they have known each other for years. That kind of hate had to have been triggered by something that happened a long time ago, otherwise they would get alone better now then they had before.

Jeez, now I really am starting to sound like an Erudite.


End file.
